Problem: Solve for $y$ : $-19 = y - 29$
Answer: Add $29$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-19 {+ 29}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{y} \\ -19 &=& y - 29 \\ \\ {+29} && {+29} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -19 {+ 29} &=& y \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ y = 10$